Just Let the World Die
by Rainy1212
Summary: Kira, a 15 year old girl with a Houndoom, named Jak, has a major problem. She can't remember anything on a daily basis. How will she survive in a apocalyptic world when a boy with a Flareon keeps messing it all up. Will she find love, or will she Just Let the World Die? Rated T for lots of bad language. You've been warned.
1. Chapter 1

**_Hello, This is Rainy1212, or as my real name goes, Alexandria. _**

**_This story, is a Apocalyptic type story._**

**_AKA, Zombies. _**

**_But with Pokemon! Come on!_**

**_I know I shouldn't be a starting a new story, even when My Life Without Safety isn't being updated regularly, but hey, whatever. _**

**_This story is very, very, very bad, like, on the edge of a rated M story. The only major thing in here is bad language, and minor blood and guns. _**

**_Just a warning, don't go flaunting these bad words around if you're in elementary school. _**

**_Now, this goes away from a major Pokemon themed story. There isn't a gym battle, there isn't a Pokemon League, There isn't a useable Pokemon center, so it's different by a long shot. There won't be any of the Anime human characters in here, (Example: Ash, Brock, Dawn, Cilan, Iris, etc...) but the Pokemon species will be. (Pikachu, Rapidash, Suicune, etc...) _**

**_Oh, and the countries are misplaced. _**

**_Kanto(Canada & USA),_**

**_Johto(Latin America),_**

**_Hoenn (South America) are the Western Hemisphere_**

**_Unova(Asia) and _**

**_Sinnoh (Europe)are the Eastern Hemisphere. _**

**_But hey, a story is a story._**

**_R&R_**

**_Enjoy_**

**_Disclaimer: Me, Alexandria, or Rainy1212, does NOT own Pokemon, or make any profit on it. If I did, I wouldn't be on Fanfiction, would I?_**

* * *

Why?

That was the question.

Who?

Kanto.

They couldn't keep the things contained.

These things, you ask?

The undead, or as all the "major" teen books that came out before the "accident", Zombies.

Now, back to the first question, why?

The authorities said they were making 'cyborgs to protect Kanto from any type of opposing force to dictate over the freedom of humans and Pokemon alike.'

After the accident, we all said BS to that excuse.

Well, those that were still alive.

Most of you are wondering who I am, that's simple, if I were able to remember.

I keep this diary, the one your reading right now, these words, written on old paper from a run down Staples, is how I remember everything.

I don't have a memory, and I can't remember why.

I only remember the accident, how my parents died, how I got my only Pokemon, Houndoom, everything.

Now, lets go back to the present times.

I live in the middle of nowhere, between Saffron City to the North-West and Fuchsia City to the South, a unnamed part of Kanto. I live with a Houndoom named Jak, and he was my starter.

I got him when I was 5, a little kid, not ready for a journey, but two years before my parents died.

Two years before I lost the ability to remember things.

It was funny how I couldn't remember the world ending, cites burning, children's bodies sprawled on the ground with blood in puddles that were like pools, but I could remember my mom's screams as the door of the car cut her leg open.

I have nightmares often about this, and I remember them the next day, the only thing that carries on with me, those memory of blood on the side of the car, me being lifted out with Jak, who was still a Houndour.

It was like a TV show being on replay for 8 hours, and you couldn't turn it off.

I can only wake up in the morning, feeling like a seven year old again, wanting to read every book I can get my hands on, wanting to play with the wild Pokemon. After I read my diary, I become the fifteen year old I actually am.

It's been 8 years since I lost the ability to remember.

2,922 days, and counting.

It's been 3 years since the start of the apocalypse.

1,095 days and counting.

Who knows how much longer I can take.

Anyways, before you decide to take this major step into reading about my lovely life, you need to know my name.

It's Kira

Welcome to my wonderful life.

* * *

**_Hope you guys enjoyed it, if I did bad, please tell me, if you have any questions, please ask, and I will answer. _**

**_Anyways R&R_**

**_I know it's really short, but they will be longer in the future, promise_**.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello again...**

**Sorry it took so long, busy me.**

**R&R**

**I don't own Pokemon, no matter how much I want to. I do own Kira though, and other Original characters that will be joining later on.**

**Number of Profanity Words this chapter contains: 2**

* * *

"_It is during our darkest moments that we must focus to see the light."_

**-Aristotle Onassis**

* * *

I woke up at the usual time, seven o'clock in the morning. I didn't remember anything, like usually.

I was a seven year old in a fifteen year old's body.

The first thing I saw was a brown, old, looked like it had been though hell and back torn book. The first thing that went through my mind was: "Oh! Mommy got me a book!" and I picked it up and read the first page, thinking that it was about one of the legendary Pokemon stories that she used to read to me at night to go to sleep.

Oh, like everyday, I was so wrong.

Black and faded letters met my eyes, almost too hard to read, but I fought through it.

'Do not stop reading this book.' Those words seemed to hold the secrets of the world. I continued reading, because, well, I thought my mom got it for me. 'It holds the information about your life. Keep it safe, and place it by your bed every night. This is your Diary. Use it daily. Study it, because you might need it. If you lose this...'

'YOU LOSE YOUR LIFE'

The book continued to describe my day-to-day life. The day the infected escaped, the day I found a hideout, the day I killed my first zombie. Everything was in here, and as I kept reading the pages, I turned into the happy, love the world seven year old, into the brave, zombie killing, scavenger fifteen year old that had had been every morning, 15 minutes after I woke up, because that's how long it took to read all of it. All almost 3,000 days. They were only a short paragraph, and that was it.

I was a great reader, I remember in kindergarten my teacher had a conversation with my parents about "Putting me in homeschooling." When my parents asked why, the teacher smiled softly. "She reads faster than the other kids. She can read faster than I can" and that was that, I was home schooled. My teacher gave me a test before I left, to see how great I could read against everyone else, and what level I could read at. It was mandatory so, I did.

I remember the scores clearly. The second place score: 120. Just a tad bit higher was the normal average, which was 150.

My score: 2365. I read better than the trainers in their last year, the highest of them was about 2,000.

Everyone was ecstatic about my reading level, but me. I wanted to go back to school, go play with my friends, have fun, be a kid, but I went to homeschooling. I learned many things, like battling, catching Pokemon, basic trainer things. I learned Russian, French, Latin and Greek, other than my native English. I learned how to ride a Rapidash, how to shoot a gun and a bow, how to make bullets and arrows. It was like they were trying to get me ready for the world to end.

Then the crash happened. Then my brain stopped remembering things. The doctors had written down something: "Memory capabilities were lost. Hippocampus was partially injured. Unable to restore that part of brain."

Then there was the other part. "Parents died at the scene. No family relation to take in. Unable to find a home for her..."

"Unable to do anything."

That was the downfall of my life, I realized. I stared at the last page of the book, the messed up thoughts circling around my head. One of them, one of them I had everyday. "Who freaking wrote this book is messed up. I remember EVERYTHING." Then it always hits me. What did I do yesterday? Where am I? What happened? Where's mommy? Where's daddy?

"Help me!"

That's my everyday morning routine.

Lovely, isn't it?

"So..." I said to myself, looking at the papers I had stabbed to the wall with old knives. "What do I do today?"

The lists for what needed to repaired, what to do, anything, was on those lists. I stood up and looked at the 'important' things first. They consisted of 'Get a bigger battery' and 'Collect more food' and 'Collect more solar panels'. I shrugged at the battery and solar panel ones and focused on the food one, because I could live without electricity, but not food for very long.

I looked back at my "bed". It didn't have a mattress, or a headboard, or anything a modern bed had. It was literally a sheet in the floor with a stuffed out pillow.

_**Only 5 more minutes!**_ I sighed and went out of the so called 'bedroom' to the 'living room'. This was my hideout, a crappy cabin in the middle of nowhere. Luckily, zombies never came this far in the woods, only staying on the outskirts of the trees.

"Houndoom!"I was tackled to the ground as soon as I walked through the door. I saw Jak laying on my chest, his tongue hanging out. I had to laugh at his playfulness. I scratched behind his left ear, his favorite place to be scratched.

"Get off Jak!" I said. "Please? "You're heavy, we need to get you on a diet!" I laughed as he got off of me. He flicked his tail as I lifted myself up to a sitting position.

"So what do you want to do today?" I asked him, even though I couldn't really understand him, I can almost figure out what he is trying to say.

He ran off to the bedroom and came back with one of the notes that I saw earlier.

'Collect more food.' So me and him had the same idea. Great.

"Alright, lets get ready." I looked at him for a second. "How long are we going to be gone?" I asked him, knowing I would get a response out of him somehow. "Until we get our bags full?" He barked at that.

"I'll take that as an answer." I looked quickly around the small cabin before I located a three small backpacks, and two large ones in a corner. Jak went up to one of the small ones, scratched the floor lightly, then looked up at me.

"That one I guess." He barked back at me. I grabbed the one he wanted and he slid into the backpack straps.

"I must of been pretty intelligent that day that I thought of this." I smiled as I finished putting on his backpack. I grabbed one of the larger ones and slid it on. Jak whined behind me and I turned around. He was lightly scratching at a rifle by the door.

"I'll get it, hold on." I said as I finished putting on the backpack. "OK." I walked over and opened the chamber.

Empty.

"Great."I sighed. "Jak, where are the bullets?" He waved his tail once and walked off to the 'bedroom' again, and I followed. I saw a silhouette of a door that Jak lightly scratched on. "In there?" He barked and I opened the door to see food packed everywhere, with rifle ammo boxes on the top shelf. I grabbed a box and looked inside to see about a thousand bullets scattered around. I grabbed the box and loaded the gun with about twenty bullets, and put about sixty in my pocket.

I brushed my blond hair back behind my ear. All of my hair was in a ponytail but it fell out of it regularly, and I would have to put it back sometimes. I wore blue jean shorts, with a a tank top on.

Total bad ass zombie killer girl.

"Alright. Lets get going before noon." I said, and Jak followed behind me. I opened the front door to get a gust full of cedar and pine smell.

"Jak, Search." I whispered and Jak took the lead. "Find canned food." I closed and locked the door behind me.

We both walked lightly in a random direction with Jak sniffing the air once in a while. After about four hours of following Jak around, he stopped and froze. He crawled on his belly to the edge of the tree line. I heard the undead moans and grunts.

_**Ew.**_ Is all that I thought. I peaked around a pine and looked. There was only two zombies slowly walking around, and the deserted town was down below.

Well it usually was. I saw army trucks in there, and fear automatically overwhelmed me. _**If they are going to quarantine the town, they're out of luck**__._ I thought. _**No one has been in that town in...**_ I saw them drop a giant dark colored box and I stopped thinking about the town. _**What are they doing?**_

The soldiers in their camouflage jumped into the army trucks and drove off in a professional way. That was my chance after they left, to go into the town.

I looked at the zombies again. They had wandered off down the tree line a little, enough to give me a chance to sprint down the hill.

"Come on Jak." I whispered. I took one last look around, with the zombies moving away from me, I sprinted from the trees. Jak followed beside me. I ran downhill, so it gave me an extra speed boost. I quickly looked behind me to see if anyone or anything was following me, to which nothing was. I kept running down for about 1/4 of a mile, and stopped behind a crumbling brick house.

"Jak, search." He snuck around the side of the building. I peeked my head out to watch him. I had seen the codes that he would give with his tail in the diary, so I watched for them. He got in the street and waved his tail once to both sides.

_**Clear.**_ I snuck to the front of the building near him. "What's in there Jak?" I whispered to him. He sniffed the air, and got closer and closer to it. He stopped and sniffed again.

He started licking the box, like something was in there that was good to him. "Is it OK?" I asked him, and got a small bark in response. I went up to the box and studied it. It was a waterproof and fireproof box, military green, and had latches on the front that could easily be unlatched. I unlatched both of the ones in the front and opened it.

_**Oh my Arceus.**_

Jak jumped onto the side of the box and looked in, waving his tail.

"How can anyone have this much _food_!?" There were cans in a neat stacks and rows, easily thousands of pounds.

"So, no really bad hunting today, huh." Jak just panted in response, then growled. I turned around and saw a boy with a Flareon running towards us.

_**Shit. **_I grabbed the rifle and aimed it at them, earning a dead stop from them.

"Whoa! Put the gun down!" He yelled at me, while putting his hands up in surrender. "We only need food, we saw the trucks come and wanted to see what was in them!" He had a weird accent, English. _**Sinnoh. He's from Sinnoh.**_

"Don't move, or I will shoot, or let Jak here take a piece of you for the road." I heard him laugh, and Jak growled. No more laughter.

"You got me covered Jak?" I whispered. He barked softly.

"Taking that as a yes." I turned around to the food. They would last long, so that made them the best kinds of food you could find.

"I'll load you first, OK?" I told him, and unzipped his backpack. I started loading the cans into his backpack until it was full, zipped it back up, and took my backpack off and started to load it too. I glanced at the boy, and saw him sitting on the ground, watching me. I filled my backpack up and zipped it up. "All yours." I said to the boy as I put the backpack on. I grabbed my rifle and held it protectively close to me. "Lets go Jak."

I marched up the side that we came, taking cautious looks back to make sure the boy wasn't following me, which he wasn't. I looked up ahead, to see if there were any zombies ahead, and it was luckily all clear. I marched though the trees, letting Jak lead the way to the cabin. I saw it within thirty minutes of the tree line. Jak sniffed under a tree and grabbed a key with his teeth. I unlocked the door and gave the key back to him, where he replaced the key where it was.

"Alright." I sighed. "Good boy Jak." I said as I got the backpack off of him and me, and opened the door and went inside. "Get some rest."

"You did great."

* * *

**That's it, Sorry it took so long. Summer is a busy time for me. **

**Thank you for reading, and please Review. It helps me!**

**P.S. This is over 2,000 words, very long. I'm really happy about that too.**


End file.
